


Soda Fountain

by Capucine



Category: Generation X (Comic)
Genre: 50 AU meme, Ableist Language, Alternate Universe - 1920's, Deaf-Mute Character, Gen, Period-Typical Racism, mute character, no powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3778093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capucine/pseuds/Capucine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jono may have known bigotry in England, but it never ceased to amaze him the way it was in America.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soda Fountain

“Applesauce!” 

Jono looked up, seeing Paige glaring at her ice cream, which had plopped on the ground. He snorted, signing,

'Got a problem?'

It was British Sign Language, so it was lucky enough that they had all learned it, to some degree or another. Even Sean, or Mr. Cassidy to them, didn't come into contact with it before Jonothan, despite being geographically closest.

“Oh, you're funny,” Paige said with a sigh. “We get to go out and have some fun, and I ruin my ice cream. Not often we get this, you know?”

'At least you get to have some.' That was Jono's solemn signing. Yes, he managed to eat his own ice cream, but who he was referring to were the others who stood outside: Angelo, a 'greaser'; Monet, a... well, that was not something they wanted to repeat, and Jubilation, who'd been allowed to get an ice cream, but then was ordered out by the owner.

Penny, the deaf-mute who was haltingly learning BSL from Jono, had been allowed in. Her skin was pale, her hair red. She ate her ice cream out of a glass dish, not noticing their conversation. She was close to Jono, and like him, she had been taken from a bad situation.

Paige said, “What little I got before it fell on the ground.” She never quite seemed to get the injustice of the situation; yes, Paige was a good person, but she was conditioned to segregation and bigotry; Jono, coming from England, was used to a different flavor of bigotry.

Penny looked up then, signing the word for 'Happy' and following it up with 'cold sweet.'

Jono signed back, 'Close. Ice cream.'

She nodded, and got back to the chill treat.

He often thought she must have been quite intelligent as a child, but years of not being able to talk seemed like they'd had their effect. Penny felt in emotions, not words, he guessed, being born deaf and then just kept about the house like a pet.

Emma Frost spoke up then. “We shall have to take some out.” She was their other teacher; she and Sean Cassidy ran a sort of experimental school. The ragtag bunch they had collected had been who they could get.

Jono started to sign to Ms. Frost, but she looked away. He let out a huff through his nose, knowing that he could not communicate if she was not looking, and she knew that. He was trying to convince her to do it now, not sneakily later. Monet and Angelo deserved ice cream as much as anyone.

“We should get Monet a Commodore Perry,” Paige said, adding, “She likes strawberries.”

Penny signed, 'Tango.' Jono smiled to himself; Tango was an easier word to remember than some, he supposed. It had so little relation to their daily lives, yet the visual was easy to see.

Emma Frost sighed, finishing the last bite of ice cream. “All right. Get more ice cream for them, but be quick.”

It had to be done in a fast manner, and to Jono's great shame, Paige simply bought some scoops of vanilla in a cup, instead of the fancy concoctions they'd had.

She hurried outside, and said, “Angelo, Monet, here's some ice cream!”

Monet turned up her nose, but Angelo dug in. 

Jono signed, 'Not hungry?'

Monet sighed, saying, “I don't need ice cream.” She didn't add that she was used to better, and she didn't add that this was disgusting.

“Hey! HEY!” The 'bartender' came out, snatching the cup out of Angelo's hand. “No service for coloreds!”

“S-Sorry,” Paige said, as if it were some silly thing she'd done.

Jono signed furiously, but the man ignored him.

“I let you have your deaf and dumb freaks in my shop,” the man growled, “and you do this?”

“It's just ice cream,” Angelo said, in a tone that suggested he might be used to this. Emma stepped forward, saying,

“Sir, please calm down. Like the young man says, it's only ice cream.”

The man smashed the cup against the ground. “I don't serve greasers, coloreds, or Orientals! Get away from my shop, or I'll call the police!”

It made anger burn in Jono's gut. It was no use cussing him out; he wouldn't know.

Emma just gathered her students. “Come along, we must meet up with Mr. Cassidy.”

There was a disappointed sag in Angelo's posture, but they left.

It would not be the last time they encountered racism.


End file.
